


long cons

by justsleepwalkin



Series: Coldwaveweek2016 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwaveweek2016, Earth-2, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I gave you time. I gave you <i>three months</i> extra time. You told me you had a plan. Where's the plan, Snart?”</p><p>Coldwaveweek2016 | Day 3: Earth-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long cons

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most fanfiction I've written in months...
> 
> I didn't actually think I'd get anything done for Day 3, but then I started doing stuff at work and my brain started churning things together. I love how quiet third-shift is.

Mick slams into the office without knocking or caring, storming up to Len's desk and bringing his hands down onto the smooth mahogany. “I gave you time. I gave you _three months_ extra time. You told me you had a plan. Where's the plan, Snart?” he demands. “You need to _stop_. We can't keep doing this.”

“ _Mick_ , relax. I've got it handled.”

“ _No_. No, you don't and I don't know why you're trying to fool us.” He leans away, crossing his arms. “When the hell did this stop becoming a long con for you, Snart?”

Len goes rigid and he stops focusing on the paperwork below his hands. He doesn't look at Mick.

“That's it, isn't it,” Mick continues, “you got caught up in acting mayor and now you can't stop.”

“What do you want me to say, Mick?” he asks, quiet. Hesitatingly, he raises his gaze. “It's been good though, right? For you and Lisa. We've... we've got it good, like this.”

“Yeah. It was alright. Except now Flash is dead, Wells is MIA, and Zoom's taken control of the city. You know the only thing between him and complete domination of it? _You_. He's gonna _kill you_ , Snart. One of these days.”

Len doesn't reply. He turns in his chair and stares out the window.

Mick draws in a shaky breath. “Look, if we turn ourselves over to Zoom now, side with him—”

Len stand abruptly, limbs tense, expression angry, and yells, “I will not be like my father!”

Mick falls silent.

“I love this city, Mick. You're right, it stopped being a con! You're right, Zoom will kill me! I don't care. I will _not_ be the coward that my father was! And I will _not_ leave this city without even the tiny _fraction_ of safety I may be able to provide them!” He seethes, breathing hard until he slowly can recollect himself, and then he just feels empty. “Am I going to need a new bodyguard?” he whispers. 

“Dammit, Lenny.” Mick paces away, shaking his head. 

Len slumps back into his chair. 

“You're set in your ways, aren't you?”

“I won't abandon this city to a psychopath.”

Mick sighs and turns back to him. “Fine. I'll stand with you. I think you're insane, but _fine_.” Len starts to ease, but then Mick continues talking. “We're bringing in the rest of the team though, if they'll agree. Upping security on your sorry ass.”

Len smirks. “Look at us, reforming criminals.”

“I wouldn't go _that_ far.” He turns for the door. “I'll make some calls. We'd better still be on for lunch.”

“Wouldn't miss it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might come back to this for Sunday. We'll see what happens.
> 
> I like Earth-2 Len legitimately being mayor without any criminal inclinations, but I thought this might be interesting.


End file.
